Shiketsumyaku
|image=Blood_Manipulation.png |unnamed=No |kanji=屍血脈 |romaji=Shiketsumyaku |literal english=Dead Blood Pulse |other=Macabre Blood Pulse |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Manga }} is a kekkei mōra which allows the user to manipulate their blood cells. By infusing their stem cells with chakra, the user can create any kind of blood cell in copious amounts and to their liking. It is said to be the sister ability of Shikotsumyaku and has origins within the same clan as the aforementioned ability. Shiketsumyaku first manifested within Aidoneus who then passed it on to his followers. As such, it is seemingly just as rare as its sister ability. Like Shikotsumyaku, it also seems to grant the user a unique body which is capable of handling an increased amount of blood. It also grants them the ability to survive with an extremely low volume of blood, which is usually fatal to other living beings. Because of this, Aidoneus states that a user with sufficient chakra is incapable of dying from blood loss. One of the features of this unique body is elongated canines. Abilities Shiketsumyaku is primary ability increases the amount of blood in the user's body, allowing for it to be used in the performance of special abilities. User of the Shiketsumyaku are granted a strong regeneration ability along with a strong body, allowing them to withstand and heal nearly all types of damage. By infusing stem cells with chakra, the user can choose which kind of cells are produced by their body. By forming a copious amount of red blood cells, the user can shape the resulting blood into a variety of weapon shapes. By forming a similar amount of white blood cells, the user can expel a large amount of pathogens from their body, making them entirely resistant to most forms of disease. By manipulating these traits, users can eject their blood as a projectile, which results in a terribly corrosive substance. While the Shiketsumyaku is mostly used to manipulate the user blood, it can be used manipulate different ways. When used by Aidoneus's brother - Telos, he shown the ability to drain the blood of his targets, inject his targets to control them. Aidoneus has shown the ability to pass on unique traits to those he chooses, often in the same manner as passing on the Shiketsumyaku. Obtaining Shiketsumyaku Shiketsumyaku is a unique bloodline trait in that it can only be passed on when a user of this ability bites the prospective target — passing on their blood in the process. However, this process has a drawback. Each time the ability is passed on, it becomes weaker until it is eventually completely ineffective. This means only Aidoneus and by extension, Telos and their direct followers (whom he shared this power with) can use it to the fullest potential. Trivia * In the author's data book, it appears that only Aidoneus's use of the Shiketsumyaku is classified as a kekkei mōra. While all other version are classified as a Kekkei Genkai. *This page originally belong to Ten Tailed Fox, in which it first manifested within Tenmu Ōtsutsuki. See also * Blood Release * Shikotsumyaku Category:Kekkei Mōra